You Against Me
by The.Female.Lupus
Summary: Emmie Thorn knew Jacob had changed. They had spoken a few times, and he was caring and nice. But once he joined the La Push gang, he changed. Though, she always felt a weird. . .pull, he never spared her a second glance. Until one day, when they looked into each others eyes. S.Meyer Owns Twilight *Adopted From I-Have-A-Dark-Side*
1. Chapter 1

_***Adopted From I-Have-A-Dark-Side* **_

_**Chapters 1-8 written by I-Have-A-Dark-Side**_

* * *

**You against Me**

**1.**

Elisa and I sat side by side, staring vacantly at the chalk board at the front of the class. Yes, a chalk board because La Push High School is stuck in the dark ages! Mr Gratton stood at the front of the class writing furiously on the board, usually by the end of the class his face had several smudges of chalk smeared across his cheek, his forehead and the bridge of his nose. You'd think that the man would learn but no such luck.

"_Romeo and Juliet_, what can you tell me?" I mentally groaned and I probably wasn't the only one.

I found my eyes wondering to my right, where some of Sam's gang sat. I shared every class with at least one of them, in English it was Paul, Embry and Jacob. I always found that I would always end up watching Jacob; of course he never noticed me, never looked at me or spoke to me after he joined Uley's gang. I had an odd fascination with him though, one day he was a kind, sweet, funny guy then the next he was a moody, sexy, brooding jerk. He didn't speak to anyone that wasn't in Sam's gang, he cut himself off, like they all did.

"Miss Thorne," my eyes darted to Mr Gratton who was frowning at me. "Have I got your attention now or would you like to keep staring at Lahote, Call and Black!"

The girls in the room sniggered, whispered and giggled while the guys just frowned. The guys at school didn't stand any chance of being ogled when any of Sam's gang was around, they were what I would -and many others would- describe as Gods, tanned muscled and unbelievable gorgeous.

I shrugged, I wasn't easily embarrassed. "I've finished," I said with a smirk.

I saw Embry and Paul watching me both wearing smug looking smiles, Jacob however continued to stare at his phone which was hidden –not well- under his desk.

"Good, so what makes Romeo and Juliet such a popular love story then Miss Thorne?" He asked me.

I shrugged again. I hated answering question in class usually because once I started I didn't stop and if, like in this case, I had a strong opinion on a subject it would get me in trouble. I didn't know when to keep my mouth shut. "_Romeo and Juliet_ isn't a love story; it's a drama, a tragedy. In fact the original title was _The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet_. Everyone dies for a love that in my opinion wasn't all that solid in the first place. Their families hated each other, they had nothing in common; it would be Romeo and Juliet all alone, forever. And maybe that seemed romantic and fourteen or whatever but it's totally not realistic, I mean I can't think of a less romantic end to a story. And the truth is, it wasn't supposed to end that way."

"How was it supposed to end then Miss Thorne?"

The whole class was staring, everyone and it was so silent, no one was even whispering.

I shrugged self-consciously "There was someone before Juliet came along. Rosaline. Romeo loved her. The night he met Juliet he'd gone to the party to see Rosaline. Romeo didn't belong with Juliet, he belonged with Rosaline. It was supposed to be them together forever, and it would have been if Juliet hadn't come along and stolen him away. Rosaline and Romeo would have had a happy ending, in my opinion Shakespeare wrote the wrong story."

I finished my rant, I sat quietly, a slight blush colouring my cheeks.

"Well, Miss Thorne, thank you for your input."

He turned and asked another student what they thought. I tuned the class out. Elisa nudged me, and mouthed 'what was that?'

I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

My mom was a huge Shakespeare fan. She'd read every play, _seen _every play and watched every movie. Romeo and Juliet was her favourite, she thought it was romantic. I disagreed.

My eyes, on their own accord once again found their way to Jacob which wasn't surprising but what did surprise me was that Jacob was looking at me. When our eyes met I couldn't look away and it seemed neither could he, he stared at me and I could see every emotion that flittered across his face; confusion, awe, happiness, then shock, disbelief then anger. Anger stayed and I tore my gaze away, my heart was beating erratically and I found that I was hurt, why was he angry? What had I done?

The bell rang and Jacob jumped up, shaking as he left the room with Embry and Paul following quickly behind him.

I walked to my next class wondering what I had done wrong.

Before Jacob started hanging around with Sam and his gang we had talked. We weren't friends but he was civil to me, we once had a project together, he was nothing but nice and sweet.

What had changed?

_You against Me_

Elisa, Tyra, Jackson, Robbie and I sat at our usual table, everything seemed normal yet nothing was. I could feel his eyes burning into my back. I didn't turn around, I was a coward and a little afraid, never had I seen so much anger in a person's eyes, and that anger was directed at me!

"Hey, do you realise that Jacob's staring at you?" Jackson said looking over my shoulder with a glare.

I picked at the curly fries on my plate, not putting a single one in my mouth. I'd lost my appetite as soon as Jacob and his friends walked in.

"Does he look angry?" I dared to ask.

_Why did you have to ask?_

Jackson shrugged and went back to eating, "sorta'" he mumbled around his burger.

I rolled my eyes. It was taking all my will power to not turn around and look at him. _Why now? Why take notice of me now? _I thought to myself but my thoughts were interrupted. Kim, Jared's girlfriend stood at our table, holding a tray of food and smiling at me broadly.

"Hi Emmie, how are you?" she asked brightly.

We all stared at her in confusion. Why was she talking to us?

"Fine, thanks. You?" I asked to be polite.

"I'm good. I wondered if you wanted to come over mine later. I really need help with the history assignment; I thought we could work together, if you like?" I had forgotten completely that I even shared a class with her.

"Sure," I said sounding very uncertain but if she noticed she said nothing. "Well I'll see you after school, we can walk back to mine together."

She left as quickly as she arrived, I dared to look and saw her sit next to Jared who immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her. My eyes darted to Jacob; he glanced up just as I did. He glared before turning his whole body in the opposite direction.

_What a complete jerk!_

"Ok, so anyone else a little freaked out by that?" Elisa said effectively ending the silence that had fallen on our table.

"Totally weird," Tyra nodded.

"It's not that weird, is it?"

"Emmie, that girl is one of the brightest students La Push has, she doesn't need help with history homework, something else is going on." Elisa said glancing at their table suspiciously.

"Maybe they want to recruit Emmie into their gang," Robbie joked while winking at me. "You'd look hot with muscles and no shirt on Em's."

I laughed as did Tyra and Jackson but Elisa looked even more suspicious than before.

"He was joking Eli," I said with a smile.

She smiled back but it looked strained. "You won't start hanging out with them will you Emmie?"

I shook my head, "Of course not, I'm far to unfit to ever get those kind of muscles." I joked trying to ease Elisa's worries.

She nodded but didn't look satisfied. She spent the rest of the lunch hour glancing at their table, watching them and frowning ever so often. The whole time I felt his eyes burning into the back of my head, willing me to turn around but I didn't. I didn't want to see the unjustified anger that I would no doubt see if I looked at him.

Instead I ignored it but deep down I knew I couldn't ignore it for long.

_You against Me_

Walking beside Kim and Jared, who had his arm wrapped around her almost protectively, was weird to say the least. Paul, Embry and Quil were walking slightly behind us. The whole situation was just wrong, why were they talking to me, smiling at me when just the day before they probably didn't even know I existed.

"Hey Emmie, do you remember that we used to go to ballet classes together?" Kim said out of the blue, dragging her attention away from Jared to look at me.

I nodded, "yeah, vaguely." We were about six when we used to go together and it wasn't because we were friends, it was more convenience. My mom would take us there then her mom would bring us back. I usually stayed for dinner, I remembered.

She smiled, "I sucked so badly. You were good though, do you still go?"

I nodded again. "Yeah, I actually teach it as well. To the little ones."

"So you're flexible then," Paul said jokingly, he had matched his pace to mine and stood beside me.

I laughed, "I guess so."

"I bet you could get in all kinds of positions." He said with a smirk before winking at me.

I laughed again though I felt a little confused. I was used to angry Paul, the Paul that started fights in the hall and glared at everyone. The Paul beside me seemed totally different, friendly and fun.

Before I answered Embry had come up behind him and slapped him around the head. They glared at one another but they seemed to be communicating and after a couple of seconds Paul just shrugged and threw his arm over my shoulder.

The rest of them shared a look that I couldn't quite understand.

As we neared Kim's house I saw a familiar bike parked in front of one of the house and two figures standing closely together. I instantly recognized Jacob. As we got closer I saw that he was with a girl, a white girl, obviously not Quileute as her skin was as pale a snow.

"Who's that?" I asked before I could control myself.

Something like jealousy was stirring within me.

Paul began to shake slightly and he sneered in their direction. That was the Paul I knew. It was Kim that answered as the others looked at the two with varying degrees of anger and annoyance.

"That's Bella," she paused. "Jake's friend."

I didn't like the way she said friend, it sounded like she meant something else. I stared at the two and found myself getting even more jealous when he took the girls hand and started to walk up his porch steps to his house, the girl right behind him.

Jacob spotted us, he seemed to tense and start to shake as he looked at me. Paul tensed beside me, his arm around my shoulder tightening a little more. Jake began to shake more but the girl placed her hand on his chest before tugging him into his house.

As the door slammed shut I took in a shaky breathe, I hadn't realised I'd been holding my breath or staring so intently until the door slammed and the foggy haze lifted.

"I wish that girl would just stay away," Paul said sharply.

"Don't you like her?" I asked innocently though I took a little pleasure in the fact that none of them seemed overly keen on her.

"Paul," Jared said, he sounded like he was warning Paul. I frowned slightly.

"What, I don't like the girl one bit. None of us do but you all pretend to get along with her to make Jake happy." Paul said looking at all his friends, none of them disagreed.

Kim jut rolled her eyes and smiled at me, "Bella is a bit of a touchy subject."

I smiled and said nothing but I wanted to say so many things. I wanted to know why they didn't like her and who she really was to Jake. The list was endless, or at the very least could fill an A4 piece of paper.

"Come on, we better get going. We only have a couple of hours until we have to be at Sam and Emily's."

_Wait, what!_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Just to let you know this is set in the beginning of Eclipse, Edward left in new moon and Jacob helped Bella through but Edwards is now back and with Bella though she still spends a lot of time with Jacob.

It's changed slightly from the book.

* * *

**You against Me**

**2.**

"I'm not sure about this," Kim said tugging at the dresses she was wearing.

I snorted, "You look good Kim, seriously, Jared won't be able to keep his eyes off you, or his hands!" I wiggled my eye-brows and laughed. She blushed and shoved me playfully.

It was odd, in a few short hours Kim and I had connected, she was like the girl-friend I've never had. Elisa and Tyra were great but with Kim it felt like I could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge me, she'd just be supportive.

At lunch if someone told me that by eight o'clock I'd be joking around with Kim and walking to Sam Uley's house for dinner I would have told them to fuck off because it would have seemed like a joke and impossible. But it was very real and very possible.

"I hope so," she whispered quietly.

Among many of things Kim and I had talked about was Jared's reluctance to actually heat things up between himself and Kim, at the most, she had told me he would touch her breasts. I had laughed at first, thinking it was a joke but when I saw her reaction I stifled the giggles. I had then reassured her that it wasn't her; that she was gorgeous and Jared was just an idiot.

Of course Kim still didn't totally believe it had nothing to do with her, she felt undesirable. I had bit back what I had really wanted to say. Jared desired her; any fool could see that in the way he looked at her, held her, kissed her.

"Don't worry, you'll have him humping your leg in no time," I said smirking; she laughed in-theistically like I had said the funniest thing in the world. I was obviously missing something.

We arrived at Sam's and suddenly, as barking laughter echoed around the house, my nerves kicked in. I was very aware at how unusual it was for someone, who wasn't part of whatever gang they had going on, to be invited to any kind of occasion. They had many bonfires and parties and no one was invited, no one that wasn't part of their little group.

_Does Bella go? Is she invited? _The thought was unwelcome and made me grind my teeth in annoyance.

"You ok?" Kim asked suddenly obviously noticing my sudden change in demeanour.

I nodded, "just a little nervous." I said with a shrug.

She smiled, "don't be, they'll all love you and anyway most of them you know."

I didn't say that I actually didn't know any of them, I only knew _of_ them.

Kim didn't bother knocking and just opened the door; I followed and was hit with the delicious smells of home cooking. My stomach growled in hunger, begging for some of whatever heavenly dish smelt so good.

"Kim," Jared jumped up, staring at Kim who was looking everywhere but at him. It was cute. Jared looked shocked, taking in his girlfriend's appearance.

"You look," he swallowed loudly, "lovely."

I held in my laugh but not so much could be said for his friends who burst into howling laughter. Kim blushed more and played with her hair nervously.

"Hey Emmie," I looked over to see Embry smiling and motioning for me to go sit with him.

As I took my seat at the end of the table I looked around and found that I recognised most of the people, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Brady and Collin, from school. I noted that Jacob wasn't there and tried to ignore the unease and sadness.

There was a woman, sitting at the opposite end of the table scowling at nothing. When she saw me looking she tilted her head, she offered no smile just looked at me before looking away with indifference. I shrugged.

"Ignore Leah, she's a bitch." Paul said from beside me, I thought I heard her snarl but I must have been mistaken, _people don't snarl!_

"That's not a very nice thing to say about a friend," I said frowning at his insensitive comment.

He laughed, "Leah and me aren't friends."

I frowned but said no more.

"Do you want to go meet Emily?" Kim was beside me, smiling and looking a little flushed. Jared had obviously paid her a little attention. I laughed as she bit her bottom lip that was a lot plumber than before.

"Good make-out session," I said unembarrassed though Kim was the exact opposite.

She blushed, again, before taking my hand and leading me away from the table to the kitchen. I nearly moaned in pleasure when I saw the assortment of food laid out on the counters. _Oh I must be in heaven. _

"Emily, Sam, this is Emmie." I dragged my eyes away from the food to see a woman, Emily, and a man behind her watching her every move with pure love.

"It's nice to meet you Emmie," Sam said holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Jesus, are you sick?" I asked him as my hand settled in his. He was boiling, beyond the average temperature.

He chuckled, "no, I'm just fine."

I raised my eyebrows but didn't press the matter because he actually didn't look ill at all; in fact he looked just as healthy as all the other guys sitting around the table. _I wonder if they have a high temperature. _

"Hi Emmie, it's nice to meet you," Emily came up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I was shocked to say the least.

"You to," I said with a smile while returning her hug.

I knew of Emily, about two years ago there were stories about her getting attacked by a bear. I had seen her several times in the store when mom would take me grocery shopping with her but I never really paid much attention to her, just the scars.

Looking at her though, she was beautiful if you looked past the scars and I instantly felt guilty for all the times I had stared at her for her scars and not her beauty.

"Would you two mind helping?" Emily asked, Kim and I obliged both getting our assigned jobs.

_You against Me_

We'd been helping Emily in the kitchen for less than an hour, the three of us –Kim, Emily and I- chatted and cooked while the guys sat around the table laughing and joking when all of a sudden there was silence.

I frowned, my stomach twisted with nerves. I leaned my head around the door frame to see why they had all suddenly fallen silent, that's when I saw them. Jacob and the girl, Bella, they stood in the doorway their arms touching.

He spotted me straight away. "What are you doing here?" he said with so much venom dripping from his words that I winced and looked to the ground.

"I invited her," Kim said stepping around me, her hands on her hips, glaring at Jacob.

I looked at Bella; she stood beside Jacob looking up at him with concern before looking to me and Kim with anger. Like it was our fault Jacob was angry and shaking lightly all over. _Well it does seem to be my fault, for whatever reason!_

"Whatever," he snapped before grabbing Bella's hand and leading her to the table, pulling her down beside him. He didn't look at me as he sat down; he just turned to Bella and smiled though from where I stood it looked strained.

Slowly the noise began to build again though it didn't seem so relaxed, I went back to the kitchen as did Kim and we helped Emily finishes the dishes, it all smelt so divine.

"You might want to grab what you want," Kim said handing me a plate. "There won't be anything left once they get their hands on it."

Once Kim Emily and I grabbed what we wanted we all stepped aside as they all rushed in, shoving each other while grabbing plates and literally scooping up the food with their hands. I watched in horror and fascination at their lack of restraint when it came to food. Some of them didn't even bother getting plates and just stared eating out the pans and trays they were cooked on.

I noticed that Jacob had gotten Bella's food and handed her a plate with a little bit of everything on it before getting his own food. For some insane reason it made me insanely jealous. _What's wrong with me?_

As if he could feel my eyes on him Jacob looked directly at me. I was leaning against the counter absently picking at my food. We stared at one another and though I tried to keep my emotions off my face I had a feeling I hadn't succeeded and for a second he looked guilty but as quickly as it appeared it vanished, he glared at me once more before leaving the kitchen and taking a seat next to Bella.

"Don't worry, he'll see sense," Kim said from beside me, she two watching as Jacob and Bella interacted. I noticed that they made no effort to talk to anyone else; it was like it was just them in the room. No one seemed bothered though, they seemed perfectly happy to ignore the two though I had a feeling that they were ignoring Bella more than Jacob.

"I don't know what you mean," I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as I looked away from them.

She smiled sadly at me but dropped it. I was thankful, I didn't want to talk about the sudden confusing emotions I was having towards Jacob. I didn't understand them and I certainly didn't understand why Jacob Black seemed to hate me with every fibre of his being.

_You against Me_

The night had gone well; everyone had acknowledged my presence and tried to include me, of course minus Jacob and Bella who stayed in their own little world.

"It was really nice meeting you Emmie; I hope you'll come back soon." Emily hugged me warmly as I said my goodbye.

"I'd love to and thank you for the food, it was really good."

"No problem," she smiled sweetly.

I made my way to the door, already having said goodbye to Embry Seth and Quil who were the only ones left sitting around Sam and Emily's dining table. As I opened the door waving my finally goodbye to everyone Sam stood up and walked over towards me.

"Emmie," he said stopping behind me, I turned and smiled up at him. "I was wondering if you'd like to come to the bonfire we are having next Friday?"

My smile grew, "I'd like that, thank you."

His smiled in response, "Are you sure you don't want one of us to walk you home."

I shook my head, "no, I'll be fine. Thank you though."

As I walked home the cool air bit at my arms and legs, shorts and a t-shirt in hindsight hadn't been a good idea. As I rubbed my arms trying to create as much heat as possible I though back to the night, or more preciously, when Jacob and Bella had left.

They had left and hour or so before me, Jacob had said goodbye to his friends and completely blanked me. It had hurt, a lot. _Why though? _I thought to myself. What gave me a little joy was that when Bella had said goodbye they hardly even looked in her direction, and if they did they gave her tight lipped smiles.

A rustle in the bushes startled me, I stared into the thick under growth and saw nothing but my heart continued to beat erratically and I found myself quickening my pace.

"In a rush aren't you?" I jumped as Jacob Black emerged from the trees; I glared and clutched my hand to my chest.

"Jesus Christ," I said sharply.

"No, Jacob actually," he said with a smirk.

"You're an ass," was my ingenuous reply.

His smirk fell and he stepped closer, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Your right, I am an ass. So stay away." He snarled stalking towards me slowly.

"Believe me, that won't be a problem," I snapped back. _Who the hell does he think he is!_

"Good," he was right in front of me. "So you won't be coming to the bonfire Friday then!"

I had to crane my neck backwards to look him in the eye. "I was invited."

He laughed though it held no joy or happiness, it was sharp and mean. "Well this is me uninviting you."

I couldnt hold it back any longer. "Who the hell do you think you are Jacob Black? You don't tell me what I can and can't do."

Suddenly his hands were wrapped around the tops of my arms, I was shocked and I let out a small squeak, his hands seemed to loosen slightly before he obviously thought better of it. "Stay away from me and my friends got it. I don't want you."

His last comment confused me. "What do you mean you don't want me?"

I tried to keep my voice even and for the most part I succeeded.

His grip tightened on my arms and I let out another squeak but this one of pain. Before Jacob could answer two figures emerged from behind him.

"Let her go Jacob," I recognised Paul's voice and saw that Jared was with him, both watching Jacob warily and glancing at me with worry.

"Stay out of this," he snarled not once looking away from me.

"Come on Jacob, you're hurting her, I know you don't want to hurt her," Jared said and though he sounded like he believed it he couldn't see Jacob's face. Jacob looked more than ready to hurt me, more so than he was already.

"You don't know what I want," Jacob replied but he let me go, I stumbled backwards falling on my ass and groaned as my wrist burst into flames as I landed.

Paul was beside me in an instant as Jared led Jacob away. I dared to look at him and I thought I saw sadness, concern and guilt and something else. _Jacob hates me, he'll be revealing in the knowledge that he's hurt me. You didn't see anything _I told myself but deep down I was sure, Jacob had looked at me with pure love, just for the smallest second.

"Emmie, God, are you alright." Paul helped me his eyes sweeping down my body looking for any injuries I assumed. He took my right hand, I winced.

"I think you've just sprained your wrist," he said gentle pressing down. "I'd get that wrapped up and take some pain killers if I were you."

I smiled, "thank you."

He nodded his eyes still full of concern. "I'm sorry Emmie, I'll kick his ass."

I forced a soft laugh, "no need. I just wish I knew what I had done."

"Nothing," he said quickly, "you've done nothing. It's all Jacob. He's fucked up at the moment but he'll see sense."

I wasn't really sure what he meant but I was too tired to think about it. I yawned and Paul laughed.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

_You against Me_

That night I didn't sleep, my thoughts were plagued by Jacob and what I thought I saw when he looked at me for that briefest second. Stupid really, I was focusing on the fact that I thought I had seen love in his eyes when really I should have been focusing on what he actually did.

Mom had wrapped my wrist up and told me she'd take me to the doctors in the morning, I'd told her I had fallen, and it was partly true.

Thankfully she hadn't seen the bruises on my arms that had started to form.

_How? _I thought, _how had Jacob Black had turned into a guy that hurts people for no reason? That's not the real Jacob. It can't be._


	3. Chapter 3

**You against Me**

**3.**

I sat in the car, cradling my wrist with my hand as the car jerked and bounced over the uneven roads. Mom sat by my side driving, her hands tapping lightly on the steering wheel to an invisible tune. The doctor had confirmed it was a sprain and he had wrapped it up, a little better than mom, and given me a prescription for some stronger painkillers.

"Are you ok darling, you don't seem yourself?" mom asked glancing at me out the corner of her eye.

It had been me and mom my whole life. My father had left before I was born and never tried to get in contact. I didn't even know his name and mom never told me anything about him but I didn't really want to know. He didn't want me or mom, I didn't want him.

I shrugged, "I'm fine mom."

She sighed and glanced worriedly at me before she suddenly stopped the car which was heading towards La Push High; I had already missed the first lesson. She swung the car round and headed in the opposite direction.

"Mom?"

She smiled, "I think we should have a girly day, I'll ring school, tell them you won't be in today."

I laughed and shook my head. My mom was great but more my friend than a mother.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Port Angeles, we could do some shopping, have some lunch. Sound good?" I nodded and smiled though my stomach knotted a little. _I won't see Jacob. _I pushed the thought away, Jacob had hurt me and I still felt some weird connection to him. I wanted him to want me and I defiantly wanted him though I wouldn't freely admit that to anyone, I had trouble admitting to myself.

"You didn't tell me about last night, did you have fun?" Mom asked suddenly pulling me from my thoughts.

I nodded, "yeah, me and Kim did some work then went to Sam and Emily's."

"Sam Uley?"

I bit my bottom lip, not many people trusted Sam and his little gang. Though I had learnt they weren't really a gang, more of a family.

"Yeah, his wife Emily is lovely, an amazing cook," I tried to steer the conversation away from Sam.

"Oh yes, that poor girl, she was so pretty before."

I bit back a sharp remark. No one really saw past the scars, it was sad but true.

"She's still pretty," I said trying to hide the bite behind my words.

"That's my daughter, always seeing the beauty in everyone."

I rolled my eyes.

"So where shall we go first?"

_You against Me_

The day turned out to be fun even though the aching in my chest was a constant distraction. We'd arrived home weighed down with bags and feeling slightly sick from all the food we'd eaten at lunch. All you can eat buffets would be my down fall!

We hadn't been home ten minutes before someone was at the door. Mom was upstairs trying on all her new things so it left me to open the door.

"Hey Emmie," Kim said worriedly as I opened the door.

"Hi Kim, what are you doing here?" I said with a smile so she knew I didn't mean it in a bad way.

She glanced down at my wrist, "are you ok?"

I smiled, she looked genuinely worried. "I'm fine, just a sprain."

She frowned. _Does she know how it happened? _

"We were worried when you didn't come to school," she paused. "Jacob was worried."

I glanced behind her, noticing that they were all waiting on the path in front of my house, watching Kim and I. Even Jacob was there, he looked like someone had killed his puppy. His eyes were swimming with sadness as his eyes flickered to my face then my wrist.

I shrugged and looked back at Kim with a smile. "Mom decided we needed a girly day. We've just got back."

Kim nodded but still seemed concerned. "Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow then?"

I nodded, "yeah, I'll be in tomorrow."

She walked back down the path and joined the others; Jared wrapped his arms around her and then smiled up at me. I smiled back before shutting the door behind me and frowning.

_Why the sudden interest in me? _I thought. Kim I didn't mind but what was weird was that the others were showing an interest, or not so much an interest as being nice, _apart from Jacob _I added and then frowned again. What was it about Jacob that made me feel so many things, anger, hate then something suspiciously like want!

That night sleep eluded me and my mind was filled with all things Jacob and when I finally managed to sleep, Jacob was in my dreams.

_You against Me_

The day had been pretty uneventful until lunch time. I had walked in to find many more bodies at the table that usual. Elisa, Tyra, Jackson, Robbie sat staring at the new guest at our table. I walked over casually, determined to not show any shock.

"Decided to integrate with the rest of us?" I asked with a smirk as Kim, her boyfriend and all his friends sat at the table that was surrounded with tension.

Kim smiled gratefully, "Something like that," she said while laughter erupted from everyone and the tension slipped away as I sat down. Though Elisa, through the whole of the lunch hour, didn't relax one bit and she kept staring and frowning at them all individually.

I nudged her several times but it didn't wipe the frown off her face.

But apart from Elisa, Jacob and I everyone seemed comfortable. Robbie and Jackson had settled into the guy's conversation about football and Tyra and Kim were talking animatedly to one another.

But the day got weirder.

Math was my last lesson of the day. I sat down, squeezing past Trevor's chair as he scooted forward slightly to let me past.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked politely as I sat down beside him.

Trevor was a nice guy, he wasn't popular but he wasn't a loner, he was much like me. He had his group of friends and that was all he needed. I had known Trevor most of my life, like most of the people in La Push High, we all grew up together on the small little reservation; it was hard not to know everyone.

"Tripped and sprained it," I said with a shrug and a smile.

He shook his head from side to side and smiled but the smile dropped suddenly. I frowned and saw why. Jacob Black was standing beside our desk, his eyes fixed on Trevor in a glare that would terrify even the toughest of guys.

"Move," Jacob barked and Trevor shot up scrambling to collect his stuff as he rushed to the back of the class.

Jacob took Trevor's spot beside me, dropping his back to the ground with a thump.

"That wasn't very nice," I said frowning.

"I'm not very nice."

I rolled my eyes. _He's such an ass _I thought, _such a gorgeous ass. _I frowned again, how I could find him remotely attractive after what he had done, I sure as hell didn't know.

"I'm sorry about your wrist," he said in a low gruff voice. He looked and sounded like he was in pain as he spoke, staring at my bandaged wrist. _Shouldn't I be the one that looked in pain, I was the one with the sprained wrist after all._

I didn't say anything, what could I say? Its fine, no, I couldn't say that because it wasn't fine.

I decided to shrug and stay silent.

"Can I make it up to you?" he asked sounding more vulnerable than I'd ever heard him before.

"I don't know how you could." I answered regretting the sharp tone to my voice.

He winced and glanced away from me, his hands sat on the table as he nervously wrung them. Guilt welled within me but I pushed it away, I had nothing to feel guilty about.

"Can I buy you lunch tomorrow, at the diner?"

I frowned before remembering it was Friday, I was a day behind, which always happened when I didn't go to school for a day. My week was all thrown off; I never knew what day it was.

I shrugged again, secretly dancing inside. He wanted to spend time with me _because he feels guilty _I reminded myself but I didn't dwell on it. "Sure." I answered sounding way more casual than I felt.

He smiled slightly and I couldn't help but return it.

"I'll meet you at twelve at the diner then?"

I nodded.

The rest of the class was uneventful, Jacob stayed silent beside me but I could see him glancing at me occasionally out the corner of my eye. It made me smile though I fought it. I was confused, so very confused how someone who could be a grade A jerk could make me feel so many different things. How he could make a thousand butterflies erupt in my stomach with just one look and how he made me want to be near him when he had given me no reason to want to be in the same room as him.

By the end of the class I was more than ready to go home. Rather rudely I left without saying a word to anyone; I rushed out the school so quickly that hardly anyone was in the parking lot so I was able to drive away quickly before anyone caught up with me.

I couldn't face Elisa and her furrowed brow and her questions. I couldn't face Kim who would no doubt be surrounded by all Jacob's friends. I couldn't face anyone or anything, especially my feelings.

They would be kept buried until I could figure out what they all meant.

_You against Me_

I arrived at the diner five minutes late, expecting to have to wait for Jacob anyway, but he was already there. Leaning against his car with his arms crossed and his muscles bulging, it was easy to see why any girl, including me, would find him attractive. He was, simply put, something of a God.

He spotted me and smiled, pushing away from his car he walked towards me and opened the door to my car, I was shocked by his old fashioned manners that he rarely displayed.

"Thank you," I murmured.

We walked into the diner and grabbed a table, it was for four but Jacob took up almost the whole bench on his side. All that muscle has to go somewhere! I glanced through the menu but my attention was on Jacob, he was lent back, his chest pushed forwards as he blatantly stared at me.

I was getting whiplash from his changing emotions, one minute he couldn't stand me and the next he was openly staring at me like I was the sun or something, like he would worship me forever if he could.

Thankfully I was saved by the waitress who distracted Jacob talking about the specials for long enough that I could compose myself. Once we had ordered he went straight back to staring at me, I decided to just call him out, I arched my right brow, "are you done staring yet?"

He smirked, that annoying, panty dropping smirk. "I'll never be done."

I suppressed a smile and rolled my eyes instead which elected a deep throaty chuckle from him that had me nearly melting. _What is he doing to me?_

"So have you decided that being a total ass isn't working for you yet?" I asked, shocked at my own courage.

He barked out a laugh making me and several other people jump slightly. "I'm working on not being an ass," was his reply.

I didn't fight the smile and as soon as I smiled Jacob's whole face seemed to just light up and he smiled, properly. The smile I hadn't seen since he'd changed so dramatically.

"So am I invited to the bonfire Friday?" I smirked as he looked down, obviously ashamed.

He nodded before glancing at my hand once again, "I am sorry Emmie. I never meant to hurt you."

I sighed. "I know."

He looked at me with shock before smiling ever so slightly. "Has anyone ever told you your to nice?"

"Yes, probably the same amount of people that think you're an ass," I smiled, playfully. "Which is a lot by the way!"

"You're a mind reader now?" he smirked as humour dripping from his words.

I hadn't realised we'd both, during the brief conversation moved forwards, our arms resting on the table as we locked eyes.

"No you're just that much of an ass," I smiled and took the time and the proximity to study him.

He was beautiful. His russet skin and deep brown eyes were so captivating. His hair was shaggy and a little overgrown but it suited him and with the light shadow dusting his jaw line it made him look the right amount of rough and sexy.

"Are you done staring yet?" he said repeating my earlier words.

Trying as best as I could I replied, "I'll never be done," trying to match his voice which was near impossible as no one could sound as sexy as him.

_Get a grip girl._

He laughed and his breath washed over my face, without thinking I inhaled and in doing so it seemed to please and confuse him. His brows furrowed and his eyes darkened, his mouth parted and his breathing picked up. The atmosphere changed around us, we no longer laughed but instead gazed at one another.

"Emmie-"he whispered softly. He might have said more but I would never know as at that moment the last person I ever wanted to see walked in and strode straight towards our table.

"Jake," as soon as she spoke his name the moment was gone, the connection I thought I felt was momentarily was gone but I still felt it, deep inside, tugging at my heart calling to me to take notice.

"Bella," Jacob beamed at the pale skinned girl before us, his eyes once again only for her.

_I wonder if I'll ever make him smile like that? If he'll ever look at me like that?_


	4. Chapter 4

**You against Me**

**4.**

"Can I sit down?" Bella was obviously asking Jacob but her eyes were on me, sharp and filled with anger.

"Sure," Jacob said happily moving over so Bella could sit next to him. I had to swallow my words of frustration instead I smiled politely.

The atmosphere was uncomfortable to say the least, Jacob went back to staring at me and occasionally glancing at Bella while Bella stared dreamily at Jacob then turned her eyes on me which held nothing but distaste and anger.

"So, you have a boyfriend, Edward is it?" I was trying to make conversation and by doing so I accidentally angered Jacob. I could see his whole body tense and his eyes harden.

Bella nodded slowly obviously unsure of why I had brought it up which I, myself, was wondering as well.

_Great Emmie, bring up the boyfriend, smart move._

"Kim told me," I said feeling that I had to explain myself for some strange reason.

"We've been together for about a year, on and off." Bella seemed to cringe slightly as she said 'off' and I had a feeling there was a story behind it but I didn't try and dig deeper simply for the fact that I didn't care. "He's amazing though, kind, generous, loving. He's my soul-mate." A dreamily looked settled on her face while she spoke of him and it was clear she loved him.

_So why the hell is she always all over Jacob?_

"That's nice," I mentally slapped myself, for several reasons. One being for agreeing to meet Jacob in the first place; he wasn't even talking. I looked over at him, wondering why he wasn't fawning over Bella and as I did I found him staring at me.

I wasn't the only one that noticed.

"Jake, could I talk you to you for a moment," Bella placed her hand on his arm and glared at me out the corner of her eye. I wanted to roll my eyes at her lame attempted of trying to 'mark her territory' as it were.

Jake unaware smiled down at Bella and nodded.

"Alone, outside," she added and smirked at me as he agreed.

Jacob turned to me, "We'll be back in a minute."

My smile was strained as they left.

She seemed to have so much control over him and it annoyed me. How could such a small girl have such control over someone like Jacob?

It didn't take a genius to work out that he was completely in love with her. He was in love with a girl who clearly loved her boyfriend, _Edwin or something, _but that didn't seem to stop her leading on Jacob. What annoyed me was that it hurt, knowing that he loved her. For some insane reason I felt betrayed.

_You against Me_

I began to tap my fingers on the table out of boredom. Five minutes passed. I picked up the menu and began to read it, wondering if I could change my order. Ten minutes passed, I decided I would stick with my burger and chips.

I wondered idly what would get to the table first, the food or Jacob.

Twenty minutes passed and still no Jacob though the food had arrived. I picked at it. The waitress gave me a funny look when she saw me alone obviously wondering why Jacob had walked out with another girl. _God I must look so sad_. I sighed, picking at my chips. I wasn't hungry. I was angry.

I stood quickly, making up my mind. I paid, reluctantly for the food I had picked at and Jacob's wasted burger. I walked swiftly out of the diner ready to punch something, preferable Bella. I was beyond mad, how dare Jacob Black invite me to lunch and then disappear.

_Damn Bella bitch _I thought to myself. If only she hadn't turned up.

I saw them as I opened the door, standing by what I assumed to be her truck. I glared at the pair before storming off towards my car; I didn't even have any words to say to him, I was past words. I was just all emotions, anger, betrayal, hurt and sadness. I was obviously not enough for Jacob Black.

"Emmie," I heard him call my name but I kept walking; digging into my back to find my car keys. "Emmie, why are you leaving?"

That infuriated me to no end and suddenly there was so much I wanted to say to him. I spun around, my eyes hard and cold. " I've been waiting twenty minutes Jacob; you're obviously too busy talking to Bella to talk to me."

Bella was slowly making her way to the two of us. I glared, unable to keep the anger out of my eyes. What angered me further was the slight twitch of her lips, like she wanted me to be angry with her, like she was purposely trying to get a reaction from me. _Psychopathic bitch._

"Emmie, please wait."He began to plead.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "No Jake, I'm going. Don't worry, I paid for the food."

I turned away and began to walk to my car, fed up and mentally exhausted. Bella called Jacobs name but I didn't bother to turn around. It hurt seeing him so infatuated with her but they deserved it each other, they both seemed fickle and a little heartless. I rubbed my wrist subconsciously. _Jacob hurt me, why do I want him? _It was a question I had no answer to.

"Please, wait," Jacob called from behind me.

I spun around, eyes blazing. Bella was hanging onto his arm, glaring at me. I lost it completely.

"Just so you know Jacob, she is obviously in love with her boyfriend. You're wasting your time, she's just using you," I spat angrily, glaring at them both.

He started to shake, Bella stepped back several paces her eyes nervous and angry. "You don't know what you're talking about," Jacob spat back.

_This is the Jacob I'm used to _I thought; the one that seems to get so angry around me.

Bella takes a step forward, closer to me. Her eyes like daggers. "Can't you see your making him angry? Just leave he obviously doesn't want to talk to you," she said with a glare and a sneer.

I laughed despite the situation and my feelings. "Obviously," I look to Jacob who had calmed down a little. "See you around Jacob."

This time I walked away and no one asked me to stop.

_You against Me_

"I told you to stay away from them," Elisa said. I had called her, I needed someone to talk to, someone who disliked Jacob as much as me at that moment. "Especially Jacob, what were you thinking Emmie?"

I sighed; looking back I probably should have called Tyra. She would just make me eat ice cream and watch The Notebook.

"I don't know ok," I said frustrated. "I guess I hoped he actually liked me."

Elisa sighed, taking my hand in hers in a friendly comforting manor. "You can do so much better than Jacob _fucking _Black."

I giggled; she smiled and bumped her shoulder against mine. "Stay away from them Emmie, you can do better than all of them. Don't get dragged into whatever weird cult they have going on."

I sighed, the thing was I liked the others but Elisa had a point. I would have to stay away from them if I wanted to stay away from Jacob which I did, whole heartedly... didn't I?

Thinking about not seeing him made me heart ache and my stomach knot. I hated it, the amount of power he seemed to hold over me. It wasn't right, it wasn't natural.

"I'll stay away," I agreed with a whisper.

"Good, so no going to that bonfire Friday, right?" Elisa watched me sternly, waiting for my answer.

I nodded, "I won't."

She smiled brightly, "good." I rolled my eyes at her. "Now, should we watch a funny film or a sad one?" She said chirpily.

"A sad one so I can cry and blame it on the movie," I said without a trace of humour.

Elisa shook her head, "your way to dramatic, you know that right?"

I shrugged. "I liked to think I'm just a realist."

The movie was half way through when a knock at the door interrupted. I was a mess, my eyes red and my cheeks sticky with salty tears. Elisa took one look at me and went to answer the door.

I paused the movie, sniffing loudly.

"What are you doing here?" it peeked my interest; Elisa's tone was sharp and cold.

"I just want to speak to her," I gasped softly.

Jacob was at the door.

"Leave Jacob Black, you have done enough."

The door slammed. I raised my eyebrow at Elisa as she walked in. She smiled sweetly, "you're welcome."

I laughed softly though all I wanted was to burst into tears. _Why does this hurt so god damn much? _The rest of the movie was a blur, I remembered nothing of the movie, instead I was thinking, remembering. The day had been long and so very confusing.

The only thing I really knew was that for some reason I liked Jacob but it seemed I would never have him and it hurt, the pain in my heart was nearly unbearable. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I flipped it open much to Elisa annoyance who was happily watching the film.

_Emmie, please talk to me. Let me explain. J x_

I closed my eyes and bit my lip.

_There's nothing you can say that I want to hear Jacob. _

I turned my phone off trying to push the pain away. I would not let Jacob Black get under my skin; _but_ _he already has _I thought in defeat.


	5. Chapter 5

**You against Me**

**5.**

Monday came around to quickly. Robbie picked me up for school; my wrist was killing me after driving on Saturday. I stopped myself there; I promised myself I wouldn't think about that day again. I would put it behind me; it would just be a bad memory, a glitch in my judgment.

"You know," Robbie began glancing at me quickly before looking back to the road. "I could kick his ass for you if you want."

I stared at him pointedly biting my lip to keep from laughing.

He caught on quick.

"Ok, well if the whole football team helps maybe we could," I laughed softly. Robbie had always been there to try and cheer me up. I could always count on him.

"Thank you for the offer but I think I'll pass," I said glancing at him with a smile.

He shrugged and smiled, "well if your change your mind."

"I'll keep it in mind," I managed to say between bouts of laughter.

It felt good to laugh after spending the whole weekend in misery and pain. The pain was still their but at least I was laughing. In fact the pain seemed to lessen and as we reached the school car park it almost completely disappeared. _Odd _I thought, maybe all I needed to do was laugh.

"Emmie," Robbie caught my attention, he pointed to across the car park at Jacob who was walking towards the car, Embry and Quil by his side while the rest of his friends, as well as Kim, sat on the benches that stood on the grass.

I sighed. I didn't want to speak to him or see him. I had turned my phone on again that morning for the first time since Saturday to find many messages all which I deleted before reading- all from Jake. I didn't want his explanation or his excuses; there was nothing he could say to make what he had done alright.

I hastily exited the car, hoping to get to my friends before Jacob got to me. It seemed luck was not on my side. Loyally Robbie stayed with me glaring at Jacob as he stopped in front of me.

"You need body guards to come see me now Jake?" I quipped, feeling very unkind and grouchy. "Is that in case you start shaking all over again?"

"Emmie please let me-"

I interrupted him, "explain. You want to explain why you left me on my own for twenty minutes after asking me to go to lunch with you? How can you possible explain it Jacob. You still haven't fully explained why you sprained my wrist." I was angry, my voice was getting louder and higher and people were starting to stare.

I breathed in deeply, trying as best as I could to calm myself and the boiling red rage that simmered just below the surface.

I looked at him, my smile soft but not friendly. "I don't want your excuses Jacob, just leave me alone. I can't deal with you and whatever problem you have with me."

"Emmie," he whispered quietly.

I shook my head, "don't: just, don't Jake."

I walked away, Robbie by my side. He was silent for a moment before he turned to me. "He was the one that hurt you? You told us you tripped."

I sighed, I hadn't meant to blurt that out but in the moment, anger consuming, I had no control over my words. "Technically I didn't lie, I did trip I just left out the part that I tripped because he pushed me."

"EMMIE," He all but screamed.

"Jesus Robb," I said rubbing my ears. "Use your quiet voice."

He stopped right in front of me, placing his hands on my shoulders much like Jacob had done before he pushed me yet Robs hands were gentle where as Jacob's hadn't been.

"How could you not tell us," he said staring at me with his dark eyes intently. "How could you even agree to go to lunch with after what he did?"

I shook my head, "I don't know, ok. He said he wanted to make it up to me, take me for lunch," _that I ended up paying for. _"I didn't think ok. For some reason nothing makes sense to me when it comes to Jacob Black." I huffed before walking away from him leaving him in the middle of the parking lot, walking past my friends and entering the school.

It was going to be a long day.

_You against Me_

"You know you can't ignore us all, right?" I was in the library, choosing not to eat in the cafeteria for obvious reasons.

I turned to find Kim stood behind me before taking a seat next to me. I closed my book and sighed. "What's the harm in trying?"

She smiled softly; she stared at me for a while before shaking his head. "You're both being so stubborn."

I frowned. "I'm not being stubborn. I'm being sane. What normal girl would spend time with a guy after he sprained her wrist, ditched her in a diner and starts shaking like a mad man every time she says something he doesn't like?" I paused for a moment, waiting for her to answer but she seemed to come up with nothing proving my point. "Exactly, my point is proven."

Kim sighed. "He's not a bad person Emmie, he's just," she paused, searching for the right word it seemed. "He's just lost, confused and conflicted."

"Well he can be all those things without me," I said packing up my things and standing.

She stood to, barring my way. "You don't want to want him, I know that and I sort of understand. But don't give up on him, please Emmie; he'll come to his sense soon."

I laughed, "Have you seen him around Bella? He's completely in love with her, even if I wanted him," _which I do _I added mentally _for some unknown reason. _"I wouldn't stand a chance."

"Bella is all Jacob knows, he thinks he loves her but he doesn't. Not really. He just needs to see that there are others." Kim hinted not so subtly.

I frowned, "You want me to fight for Jacob Black?"

She shrugged, "why not?"

I was in shock. Had she not been listening to me at all? "For all the reasons I listed to you just a minute ago. I would be insane to fight for someone that cares very little for me."

She shook her head, stepping to the side so I could go but as I made to leave she grabbed my arm, not hard but enough to stop me.

"You can't fight it Emmie, sooner or later it will consume you; both of you. You'll hurt more if you stay away from him. Trust me, don't fight it; just let it happen." She said softly, almost knowingly.

It already hurt. Did she know something? Was I missing something?

"What do you know Kim?" I whispered.

She shook her head, "It isn't my place to say but come to the bonfire Friday and you'll understand."

I frowned. I had promised I wouldn't go. I told myself it was a bad idea. I needed to stay away from Jacob Black. _But I want to know, I want to know why he seems to have so much control over me._

I shook my head of my thoughts. I wouldn't let my curiosity guide my decision.

"I'm not coming to the bonfire Kim," I said hating the saddened expression she wore. "I need space, from Jacob... from you all."

She pulled me into a hug, an unexpected embrace. "I'm here if you ever need me. We all are." She whispered.

Kim let me go and smiled softly before leaving. I watched her go and then sank back into my chair burying my head in my hands.

_When did life get so complicated?_

_You against Me_

English was my last lesson of the day. I was dreading it. I walked in with my head down avoiding everyone gaze though I felt eyes on me. People had been talking ever since the confrontation between Jacob and me earlier that day; it seemed people had many theories about what was happening between us. The most popular one was that we had been dating and then he dumped me for, and I quote, 'that white chick'. In theory it wasn't that far off, except we hadn't been dating he just left me in a diner for twenty minutes to talk to her and probably without a second thought about me.

I took my seat just as Mr Gratton walked into the class room, pile of books in his arms and his glasses half way down his nose.

"Your home work for the next two weeks will be an essay on _Romeo and Juliet, _you'll be working in pairs," he said. I looked to Tyra and smiled.

Everyone was looking to their friends, it was quite comical really. We all knew who we were going to pick, it was simple. It would be the same person we had picked every year since the beginning of our school lives.

Mr Gratton turned back to the class, appraising everyone. "Pairs I will be picking," he announced. "When I call your names move so you will be sitting together."

The whole class groaned in unison, me included.

He started reeling off a list of names, some more groans echoed throughout the room as pairs were called out and people began to move in all directions around the room. It was over the loud chatter that I heard my name and then my heart stopped beating.

"Emmie Thorn with Jacob Black"

_It's just my god damn luck. _I was glued to my seat so it was Jacob who moved, pulling out the chair beside me and staring at me with a smile that I had no interest in returning. I was in a state of shock.

"I want your papers to have meaning," Mr Gratton said, I was only vaguely listening. "Find something in the story you feel strongly about and write about it." He continued. "Like Miss Thorne," I looked up as he said my name. "You and Mr Black can write about Romeo and Rosaline; you seemed quite opinionated on that."

I nodded but inside I was thinking how ironic. Romeo was meant to be with Rosaline and yet he had chosen Juliet. I wondered who I was, Rosaline or Juliet, _who will Jacob pick, me or Bella?_

There were a few parallels and I hoped my story wouldn't end in tragedy.


	6. Chapter 6

**You against Me**

**6.**

"Emmie," Ava said softly. I smiled down at her. "Yes Ava?"

I had just finished teaching, ballet was a passion of mine but teaching it to the children was even more rewarding. To see the same excitement in their eyes that was in my soul was heart warming.

"We are doing a project at school," she began nervously. I tried to reassure her with a smile. "It's about people we look up to. I'm doing mine on you."

I swallowed back the emotion that was rising, I was touched deeply. "That is very sweet Ava, I am touched truly, is there anything I can help you with?"

She shook her head smiling brightly, "I just wanted to tell you."

I smiled, "well thank you. I'm honoured."

Ava ran off and I watched her go, my smile soured as she passed a hulking great figure that lent against the door frame. Jacob stood there, his arms crossed and a peculiar expression on his face.

I sighed and picked up my belongings before making my way towards him reluctantly. We were going to his house to study, I had been dreading it but it couldn't be ignored. If I wanted to pass I had to work with Jacob _bloody _Black.

I walked passed him without a word and he followed equally silent. I had hoped it would stay that way but it seemed Jacob had other ideas.

"They love you," he said suddenly.

I stumbled slightly but caught myself and brushed off his hand that had reached out to steady me. "Excuse me?" I said stiffly.

I heard him sigh but I dared not look at him, so instead I continued to walk in the direction of his home with him by my side. His presence unnerved me a little, made my stomach tightened and my heart beat a little faster. It was annoying to say the least.

"The children, they look up to you, love you." He repeated. I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my head but still I resisted the urge to look at him.

Instead I shrugged. "Love is a strong word, they like me yes but love; children love many things, love for them comes and goes." I rambled.

Jacob snorted, "That was very profound."

Despite myself I smiled, "that's me." I said my words dripping in sarcasm.

The silence settled once again but again it seemed Jacob had other ideas and was not content in the silence between us.

"Will you ever forgive me?" he asked his voice quiet and low; almost afraid.

I sighed, I didn't want to answer. I didn't know the answer or well I did. I knew I would forgive him; I already had in a way. It seemed I couldn't not forgive him; something in me wouldn't let me stay mad at him.

"I already have Jacob," I said softly. I turned to him then smiling softly, "but that doesn't mean I have forgotten."

"What I did-"he began but I stopped him.

"It was hurtful," I whispered. "You just left me alone, going off with some other girl. I felt so stupid, stupid for even giving you chance." I turned away in frustration. I was so conflicted, part of me wanted nothing to do with him but the larger part of me did and was fighting me at every turn when I tried to cut Jacob out of my life.

"Why are you here with me now then?" he pressed.

I snorted, very unattractively, "Because we have an essay to do. Romeo and Juliet, the _greatest _love story ever told. Ironic, isn't it."

He chuckled softly and I found myself laughing to. "Your something else Emmie Thorne," Jacob said after his laughter had subdued.

I took in a long deep breath and tried to compose myself a little. I was a storm of emotions inside.

I shrugged well naturedly. "I know."

_You against Me_

"So, are we going to write about Romeo and Juliet or Rosaline and Romeo?" Jacob asked.

We sat around his table. His father was in his room and had greeted us briefly, his smile had got rather large when he laid eyes on me and Jacob had told him my name. It was a little creepy to say the least.

"Rosaline and Romeo," I said quickly causing Jacob to pull a face.

"What is it about them you like so much?" Jacob asked staring at me so intently. It made my inside twist with nerves. The affect he had on me was odd and unnatural and I slightly feared it. _How can he make me feel so much? I don't even really know him._

I shrugged. "I guess I'm a sucker for the underdog." I said trying to smile.

Jacob's eyebrows rose, "Why did Romeo choose Juliet, why not Rosaline?"

I rolled my eyes, "He could not see anyone but Juliet. He could not see there was another, not after laying eyes upon her."

Our eyes were locked, it was an odd situation but I found I could not tear my eyes away. I was transfixed it seemed, looking into his chocolate brown orbs filled with so much emotion.

"Do you think Romeo and Rosaline would have ended in tragedy?" Jacob whispered, his voice was low and slightly breathless.

My chest was rising and falling a lot faster than I would have liked and my heart felt like it would leap from my chest at any moment. I was consumed with all things Jacob and I suddenly wondered if we were still talking about Romeo, Juliet and Rosaline or him, Bella and I.

"I think if Romeo had given Rosaline a chance he could have been happy, very happy," I whispered just as breathless.

I bit my lip, a nervous habit of mine. It caught Jacob's interest and his eyes flickered to my lips before flittering back to my eyes.

"I think Romeo was a fool," Jacob said his head inching closer to mine.

I was truly breathless, a whirlwind of emotions. I did not know whether to throw myself at him or run far away from him. I did neither; I was stuck, glued to my seat.

"I think he was to," I managed to say.

He licked his lips and it was my turn to be distracted. Jacob's lips were full and glistening with moister. They were an inviting pair of lips if ever there had been and I found myself no longer frozen but moving towards him, my eyes meeting his seconds before our lips touched.

It was soft, sweet and over all too soon. He pulled away his eyes wide and filled with shock and I no doubt mirrored his expression. My stomach was filled with a million butterflies and my heart was pounding against my chest. I was slightly breathless and my chest rose and fell quickly as I tried to suck in air.

"I shouldn't have done that, sorry," Jacob whispered but he did not look sorry. In fact his shock had given way to something else, something akin to triumph.

I found myself laughing softly, "You don't look all that sorry."

Jacob smirked but it was not a cocky smirk, it was kind and playful, "I was lying."

I raised my right eye brow playfully, "It's not nice to lie."

"I thought I told you I wasn't very nice," he retorted with a smile.

I leant back against my chair and let myself laugh. "Yes you did," I said before suddenly I found myself turning serious. "But you were wrong. You have the ability to be kind, I remember when you were the kindest boy I knew."

His smile fell and gave way to a frown. He looked away suddenly tensing up and standing quickly. "People change," his voice was hard.

I frowned, not knowing how he had suddenly changed so quickly. I shook my head in confusion and stood to. "You haven't. Maybe on the outside but your still the Jacob I knew a few years ago. I still see kindness in you, love, happiness-"

"Stop," Jacob said suddenly cutting me off.

I sighed, he was shaking again. I closed my eyes briefly wondering how everything could have changed so quickly. I began to gather my things, wanting to be anywhere but there. I couldn't deal with it, the ever changing emotions.

It was a rollercoaster ride of emotions and I wasn't ready for it.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I swung my bag over my shoulder.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, "what does it look like I'm doing. I'm leaving."

I made my way to the door but found that it was suddenly blocked by Jake.

"You don't have to leave. What about the project?"

I tried to push him aside. I felt the warmth of his skin through his top but I said nothing but I did pull my hand back very quickly. It felt good, oddly enough, to touch him, it made me feel alive.

"Yes, I do. I can't deal with your ever changing emotions and attitude towards me Jake." I sighed in defeat, felling tired I wanted nothing more than to lie on my bed and fall asleep. It had been a long day.

"I'm sorry," Jacob whispered.

I sighed and stepped around him, "Sorry isn't good enough. You need to figure out what the hell you want from me because for the life of me I can't work it out. One minute you're smiling and laughing with me and then the next you turn into someone I barely recognise. Someone who scares me."

It was true; when he began to shake it sent a fear rushing through me. It wasn't natural, the tremors that ran through his body and I scared me a lot.

"Emmie," he called as I stepped out of his house.

I stopped and turned to look at him, "Romeo was a fool but he knew what he wanted. Figure it out Jake, for both our sakes."

I left then, feeling drained and defeated. I had achieved nothing accept confusing myself further _and kissing Jacob Black. _The thought was unwanted but once it had set I could not stop thinking about it.

Jacob was a lot of things but boy did he know how to kiss!


	7. Chapter 7

**You against Me**

**7.**

I watched as she left. I knew I should have gone after her but I had no idea what to say. I didn't know what I wanted, I was conflicted. There was one thing stopping me from running after her; Bella.

Bella was all that I had wanted for so long, I didn't know how to deal with wanting Emmie as well. It didn't help that it wasn't really me that wanted her; it was the wolf. It was the wolf that craved her, desired her whereas I was sure that the man in me wanted no one but Bella.

I heard my father leave his room, the squeak of his wheel's as he moved towards me. "Where is Emmie?" he asked.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I was a mess of emotions.

"She's gone," I said simply.

I heard my father sigh. He moved closer and placed a hand on my arm, I turned to face him. "You have to stop fighting it son; she is your soul-mate, your imprint. You can't fight it."

I was tired of hearing that. I had to have a choice didn't I? How could some magical bond take away all my free will without any say from me?

"What if you're wrong? What if I can fight it?" I snapped angrily.

Billy sighed. I hated seeing such disappointment in my father's eyes; it was worse than angry in my book.

"You have seen what imprinting is. Don't you think Sam tried to fight it?" it was the argument they all used but what if I was stronger than Sam?

"Maybe he didn't try hard enough," I said walking away from my father and sitting back down into the chair.

I watched as my father shook his head, "You and I both know that isn't true. Imprinting is to powerful Jacob; in the end the imprint will win. It's only up to you how hard you want to make it on yourself and her."

I sighed. It did hurt, being away from Emmie; it hurt when I hurt her and when I pushed her away. But I had to try. I owed it to myself to see if I could reject the imprint; if I could love who I wanted to.

I stood quickly, I needed space; time to be alone.

"I'll be back later," I said before leaving. I didn't wait for a reply.

I phased as soon as I was under the cover of the bushes. With my clothes strapped to my ankle I began to run in the direction of Forks, ignoring the calls of my brothers.

_Jake, where are you going? _Embry asked.

Ignored him and thought of anything and everything else apart from what I was doing; where I was going.

_He's going to see Bella _Paul chimed in.

I cursed him but kept silent and carried on running.

_Turn back Jacob, what good will it do going to see her? _It was Jared's turn to add his piece.

_Stay out of my business _I snapped back to them all.

_You're going to hurt her you know, _Embry began. _You're going to hurt Emmie if you keep refusing the imprint. _

I was fed up, fed up with it all. I was at boiling point; I was tired of hearing what I was doing, I was tired of hearing that I had no choice in anything.

_Then it's just going to have to hurt _I said before phasing out. I didn't mean it, not really. I hated that I was hurting Emmie, it wasn't what I wanted but I couldn't just give in. I was stronger than that. My love for Bella was stronger than that; I was sure of it.

I pulled on my shorts and knocked on the familiar door of the Swan household.

"Jacob," Charlie greeted me the way he always did, with a happy smile and a fatherly embrace.

"Charlie, it's good to see you," I said politely. I could hear Bella, she was in her room. "Is Bella here?" I asked keeping up pretence.

He nodded, "In her room. Go up, I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

Charlie trusted me wholly with his daughter. In fact I thought on many occasions that he was trying to push the two of us together; it was no secret that he had no love for Edward.

I walked up the stairs briskly, preparing myself for what I was about to do. I knocked on the door before opening and stepping inside.

"Jacob," Bella said. She sounded shocked and happy and I smiled as she stood up and embraced me.

I held her tightly. It felt right, Bella in my arms. She was the one I loved, the one I was meant to be with I just needed to make her see that.

"What are you doing here Jake?" she asked pulling away from my embrace.

I pulled her back and said nothing. There were no new words I could say to try and make her understand that we were meant to be together and they say actions speak louder than words.

I stared into her eyes for only a second before I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. Time seemed to slow for a moment. It wasn't what I had expected. It felt good but not perfect but then I realised I was the only one participating.

Her small hands pushed themselves against my chest. I let go, stepping backwards in a daze.

I should have seen it coming but I didn't. I hated expected little Bella to lash out. I didn't expect her to punch me because if I had I would have warned her that it wasn't such a good idea.

_You against Me_

I sat in the waiting room waiting for Bella and Charlie to finish. I felt guilty, it was my fault but oddly enough I didn't feel half as bad as I did when Emmie was hurt because of me. I shook that thought from my mind. _It was the imprint making me feel more guilt. _

I wrinkled my nose all of a sudden as the terribly sweet scent invaded my nostrils. Edward Cullen came racing into the waiting room his eyes turning as dark as night when they landed on me.

I tried my best to keep calm and thanked god that there weren't many people waiting.

"You did this mutt," he said seething.

My barriers were up; Edward Cullen made me say things before I had a chance to process them. "She punched me yes," I said trying to sound calm.

Edward on the other hand was nothing but calm. "You kissed her," he took another step forwards.

"Get out of my mind leech," I snapped back.

"I'll get out of your mind when you stop trying to steal my girlfriend," he shot back.

I sighed. "What if she wants me?"

He shook his head, "I'll give you some advice Jacob. Wait for her to say the words, wait for her to say she wants you before you try anything again Jacob Black."

I smiled despite the situation. "She will," I was being cocky, arrogant an ass and suddenly I remembered Emmie...

_"Has anyone ever told you your too nice?"_

_"Yes, probably the same amount of people that think you're an ass," Her smile was playful. "Which is a lot by the way!"_

_"You're a mind reader now?" I smirked as humour dripped from my words. She was endearing, there was something about her that made me smile. She was quick witted something I liked. _

_"No you're just that much of an ass."_

I shook my head of the memory. I didn't want to think about her _yes I do. How can I not want to think about her?_

My own thoughts betrayed me.

"Why don't you stop trying to steal my girlfriend and concentrate on earning the love of your imprint Jacob," Edward said calmly. His eyes held something akin to pity, I wasn't sure if it was aimed at me or Emmie but I didn't like it.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I pity you both; with your own stubbornness you are going to hurt yourself and that girl. She doesn't deserve that and however much I dislike you Jacob, you don't deserve that either."

He walked away after that leaving me even more confused and conflicted than I had been before.

I didn't know what I was going to do but Emmie was right. I had to decide for both our sakes. It wasn't going to be an easy decision.


	8. Chapter 8

**_This is the last chapter I-Have-A-Dark-Side wrote so. . .I'm on my own from here. _**

* * *

**You against Me**

**8.**

"You know sweetie," my mum began. "Eating all the ice-cream in the world won't help."

I stared at her with the pot of Ben and Jerry's ice cream half eaten in my hand. "I can't make anything worse though."

I watched as my mom smiled softly before sitting down beside me on the couch. She wrapped an arm around my shoulder and brought me to her side. "I ate all the ice cream in the world when your father left, it didn't help."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "you ate so much ice cream because you were pregnant with me and you craved it!"

My mom blanched for a minute knowing she had been caught out but of course, it didn't stop her. "Ok, what I'm trying to say is. Put the ice cream down and sort it out. Whatever it is, I won't watch you mope about for another minute longer."

I sighed and let her take the ice cream from me. It was Saturday; the bonfire had been the previous night and I hadn't attended like I promised myself but it hurt. Physically hurt. It had been several days since I had talked to Jacob and it was causing me physical pain. _It's not natural _I told myself. _This shouldn't be happening. _

"What is this all about Emmie?" mom asked me her eyes soft and her tone gentle.

I sighed and spilled my guts. I told her everything and she sat and listened holding me tighter as my emotions started to get the better of me. She waited until I was finished before she spoke.

"He'll come to his senses sweetie and if he doesn't then it's his loss," she said sweetly yet it helped very little.

I sighed, "That doesn't really help me."

It was her turn to sigh.

"Oh Emmie, men are unpredictable, unreliable and insufferable and every girl, teenager and women goes through this but you know what?"

I felt deflated and I exhaled loudly in defeat. "What?"

I watched as a small smiled stretched her lips. "It works out. They come crawling back because men pretend they can live without us but they can't and if Jacob has half a brain he'll come to his senses and see that you are not just beautiful on the outside but also on the inside."

"You have to say that, your my mom," but I felt better and a small smile seemed to have appeared on my lips.

She laughed softly, "I am your mom but I don't have to say it. I say it because it's the truth."

I rolled my eyes, "yeah, yeah!"

We stayed silent for a while, embracing each other before she pulled away and headed into the kitchen. I frowned at her sudden movement.

"What are you doing?" I called.

"Getting another spoon," she called back. "That ice cream won't eat itself."

I smiled, "I thought ice cream didn't help!"

She walked into the living room again, another spoon in hand and shrugged. "Not with men problems but when watching _P.S. I love you _it definitely helps."

I grinned and jumped up grabbing the film from the bookcase before slipping it into the DVD player. With a blanket and a pot of ice cream between us we settled down on the sofa and let the tears fall.

_You against Me_

The film had just finished when someone knocked on the door. Blurry eyed, with a tissue scrunched up in my hand I made my way, reluctantly, to the door while my mom went to the bathroom to wash her face.

It's impossible not to cry while watching _P.S. I love you._

I don't know who I expected at the door and if it had been anyone else I probably would have handled it better but as it was Jacob I did the only thing I could think of. I slammed the door in his face.

It wasn't because I was angry at him or not totally because of that anyway. No, it was because I looked a total wreck. If I had any hope of winning him over, doing it with mascara running down my cheeks most certainly wasn't the way.

"Who is it Emmie," my mom said fresh faced as I pressed my back against the front door.

A knock sounded again and winced. _Not know, please, not know. _

I watched as my mom frowned, she mouthed again 'who is it?' and I continued to ignore her and the knock but it seemed Jacob wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Emmie, I need to talk to you," he called through the door.

I sighed and watched as my mom's eyes widened in shock before a slow smile spread across her face. She stepped forwards as I frantically shook my head from side to side but it seemed my mother wanted me to suffer.

I pushed myself off the door and headed for the bathroom as I heard the door open. _My mother's a traitor. _I wiped away as much mascara as I could before finally taking several deep breaths. I feared what Jacob wanted to say.

"Emmie," my mother called as I unlocked the door and gingerly stepped back into the living room.

Jacob stood tall and proud: every bit as impressive as he had been several days before. He was without a doubt utterly gorgeous but it wasn't enough, it wasn't worth the heart ache.

"Jacob," I managed to great him politely and without stuttering. I was a bumbling idiot on the inside and I felt ready to collapse with nerves at any given minute.

"Emmie," he said softly, my breath caught in my throat. _Damn him, damn Jacob Black._

"I'll leave you two kids to talk," my mom said not so subtly before leaving the room and heading to her bedroom. I glared daggers into the back of her head as she left.

There was a few moments of awkward silence, I looked everywhere but at him and I could hear him shuffling about on his feet but finally, after an excruciating couple of minutes, Jacob spoke.

"Would you come for a walk with me?" he asked nervously. It was slightly satisfying seeing him so vulnerable _now you know how I feel _I thought to myself wondering if I had the guts to actually say it.

It seemed not.

"Yes, ok," we left; shutting the door behind me I followed Jacob. He headed straight for the trees and I stopped, suitably cautious. He turned to find me standing still with a raised brow.

He smiled nervously. "I want to show you something, something that not many people know about."

"And it's in there?" I asked with a curious tilt of my head.

Jacob rubbed the back of his head nervously, "please, I know I am asking a lot, but could you trust me?"

I stayed silent for a moment, watching him as he nervously kicked the ground and stared at me with a childlike nervousness about him. It was the vulnerability he displayed that had me nodding and following, that and my curiosity.

"I know you don't understand what's happened," Jacob began as they took the first steps into the trees. "Or what's happening but before I can explain anything I need you to know something. Well, see something actually."

I frowned in confusion but continued to follow him, I glanced over my shoulder to find my house was no longer in view but oddly I felt no panic or fear. For all Jacob's faults I felt oddly safe around him which was plain stupid as he had hurt me, physically and mentally, but it was true.

"And seeing this, whatever it is, will explain why you're such an ass?" I fell back on my sarcasm and cheek while flashing him a pleasant smile.

He chuckled softly, "actually, yes, it kind of will."

I nodded, not expecting the answer I received but I took it in my stride. Curiosity killed the cat and I was one curious kitty.

We stopped in a small clearing and Jacob seemed to tense for a moment or two before he slowly turned to face me. He looked worried, it was plastered all over his face and his posture and stance gave away his nervousness.

I stepped forwards and slowly placed a hand on his arm. I didn't know what possessed me but I felt the need to comfort him. "It's ok," I slowly said. "Show me."

He nodded and glanced at my hand placed upon his muscular arm before he stepped back.

"Please, whatever happens next, don't run," he said with soft sad eyes.

I frowned, "why would I run?"

He shook his head, "please, promised me."

I nodded, "Ok, I promise I won't run." My curiosity was peeked.

He stared at me a moment longer before he slowly nodded and then he stepped back before peeling off his shirt. My brows shot up and my cheeks instantly felt warmer but when he began to undo his cut off jeans it all became a little too weird.

"Jacob," I screeched, my voice several octaves higher than normal. I closed my eyes and placed my hands over my face "What are you doing?"

He chuckled despite the situation. "Please, uncover your eyes. I'm not going to take anymore clothes off."

I slowly began to open my eyes and found him standing in only his boxer shorts. It was an impressive sight but I was confused, "is this what you wanted to show me?" I asked sceptically.

He shook his head, "No," he swallowed loudly. "This is."

Jacob began to shake from head to toe, like I had seen him do so many times but this time he wasn't stopping. His form blurred and as I took a step back, in fear, Jacob stood there no longer.

A wolf, a gigantic wolf stood where Jacob had been only seconds before. I stumbled backwards shaking my head from side to side as the wolf slunk across the ground it what I assumed was a friendly manner. It whined softly and reached its nose forwards.

We met eye to eye and that's when I knew, for sure, "Jacob?" I whispered shakily recognising his chocolate brown eyes anywhere; even on a wolf.

The wolf, humanly, nodded and with that my world turned to black...


	9. Chapter 9

**So, this is my first chapter of writing in this story. I hope you like it. (BTW, You get to see a darker side of Emmie today.) ;) **

* * *

_Emmie POV_

My eyes snap open and I realize that I'm overly hot. I blink a few times, getting my vision back. I see green. A canopy of trees with sun streaming through it. I look around, and realize I'm being carried. I _hate _being carried.

But then, I realize who's carrying me. _Jacob._

I push off his chest, surprising him, and land on the ground.

"Oh my god Em-"

"Shut. Up." I ay harshly, standing up from the ground.

"Em-"

"Shut. Up. For once in your life just _stop talking._" To say he looked shocked was an understatement, but he shut up.

"Now, I don't know what in the _fuck _that was," I say, pointing at the woods, in no particular area. "But I don't want any part of it."

The pain and sadness the etched onto his face is enough to almost make me change my mind. _Almost._

"Emmie, look. I know you're freaked out-"

I cut him off, laughing bitterly.

"Freaked out? _Freaked out?!_ You just turned into a giant fucking _wolf_! I think freaked out may be an understatement!"

He grimaces, and I can tell he's about to say something, but I cut him off. Again.

Ignoring the pain in my chest, I go off.

"Let me guess. You want to _explain? _Right? We'll I'm gonna say this once, and don't make me repeat myself. I. Don't. Want. Any. Part. Of. This! Or You! You guys turn into giant fucking wolves?! And you treat me like a huge piece of shit! Well, I'm gonna tell you right now, I don't know why you hate me so much! But you're an asshole!" The words start spilling out of my mouth before I can stop them. "You're a motherfucker, a son of a bitch! I hate you! I really fucking hate y-"

Suddenly, I'm cut off. By him kissing me. He's kissing me. He's. _Kissing._ Me. And I nearly melt. Electricity shoots between us, and I reach up, and wrap my arms around his neck. His go tightly around my waist. I grip his hair, and pull him down deeper.

His tongue grazes my bottom lip, and that seems to snap me out of my trance.

I take my hands away from his hair, and push him backwards with all my strength. Making my sprained wrist sting. I look up into his eyes. A dazed, loving look in them. I shake my head and take a deep breath.

"I need a drink." I mutter under my breath.

I turn, and start to walk away. But Jake grabs my hand,

"Emmie, wait, please."

"Don't worry," I spit, my voice acid, "Your secrets safe with me." I rip my hand from his, and walk away.

I glance around, and realize that I'm only a couple of feet from my house. I sprint to the front door, and rip it open. I slam it closed, locking it. I sprint upstairs, ignoring my mothers yelling and frantic questions.

I slow down in the hallway, and open my door. Shutting, and locking it before stopping. Just stopping. And thinking.

I remember my earlier words. _I need a drink. _

It's true. I really, really do.

_Your sixteen Emmie. _My reasonable side says.

I stand, and ponder that for a moment. . . Then I decide.

I don't give a fuck.

_You against Me _

After some phone calls, I found out Jackson was having a party. Sort of like a. . . 'Hey, let's get fucked up,' rager. He usually doesn't invite Elisa and I knowing we would say no, but, I say hell yeah. Which, surprised everyone. But, I decided that today has been bad enough to call for a way to let my frustrations out.

Partying.

I have been to a couple of parties, always avoiding dancing and drinking. Just kind of, standing in the back. But, now, oh hell no. I'm going all out.

See, Jackson is really. . .wealthy. At least his parents are. And he lives on the outskirts of town.

Plus, he's on the football team.

So, put all those together, and you get one hell of a party.

And Jackson takes advantage of that.

You always have to look nice, or he'll kick you out.

So, I decide on short, black, booty shorts. Showing off my long legs. And a dark red tank top, with a black choker necklace, and my watch. I put eyeliner and red lipstick on, matching my shirt. My long black hair brushed to the side a teased a little. Plus, my black DC shoes, and my phone in my pocket, I was ready to go.

I look at the clock. It reads 12:30.

My mom's in bed, so I have to sneak out.

I smile at the thought.

Also something I've never done before.

_Well Jake, you got what you want. I'll stay away from you. I'll find someone else. _

Even thinking the words make my chest hurt. I sigh, shrugging it off, and go over to my window. I check the time on my watch. 12:30._ I'll defiantly have to sneak out. _I go over to my window, and climb out. I'm only about ten feet of the ground.

I sigh, and stand on the ledge.

I jump over to the tree branch by the window.

My hands come in contact with the thick branch, and I swing myself of.

My wrist protesting with the movements.

I slowly climb down the branch, and once I get to the trunk, I'm only about five feet off the ground. I sit to the side, and jump down.

Pain soars through my ankles for a moment, before fading.

I see Elisa's car parked off to the side, waiting for me, and I sprint over.

Hopping into her car, and driving off.

_You Against Me (Jake's POV)_

_Three Hours Later_

It feels almost as if the bond is numbed. And I start to think maybe that's because she rejected me. But this is something else. Something bad.

I growl in irritation, stand up, and rip my door open. I storm out to the living room. My dad watches me worriedly from the couch.

I nearly break the phone ripping it off the stand.

I quickly dial Sam's number, and hope he picks up. Because I really don't want to worry Emily at the moment.

"Billy?" Sam's gruff voice comes through the phone. He's seems totally confused.

"No, Jake."

"Jake? What's wrong?" Sam immediately shifts into protective, worried, Alpha mode.

"What does it mean when the imprint bond is . . like . . . numbed?"

It's silent before Sam starts cussing up a storm.

"What did you do Jacob?" He growls at me.

"Sam! What does it mean!?"

He takes a few deep breaths, calming himself. I hear Emily put the phone down, and hear the speaker button pressed.

"When Emily and I got engaged, we had the engagement party. She had a few drinks, and I noticed how the imprint bond . . . numbed."

It's silent before everything starts to click.

_'I need a drink,' she mumbles to herself._

"Shit!" I yell, dropping the phone, and running out the door.

I faintly hear my dad pick up the phone and start talking to Sam.

But I've only got my imprint on my mind. I phase, and sprint to Emmie's house. Flashes of just. . .everything. . . float through my mind.

_'I need a drink,' she mumbles to herself._

_'She had a few drinks, and I noticed how the imprint bond . . . numbed.'_

I ignore Paul and Jared's worried voice in my head as they see the argument. The kiss. The fight. What Sam said. . .everything.

_'You're a motherfucker, a son of a bitch! I hate you!'_

_"Don't worry," she spits venomously, not making eye contact, "Your secrets safe with me."_

_'I. Don't. Want. Any. Part. Of. This! Or You!'_

_'I need a drink.' _

_'You guys turn into giant fucking wolves?! And you treat me like a huge piece of shit!'_

Older things start to flash through my mind. Everything I've never showed them flashes through my mind, and I barely realize Sam seeing it too.

The date. . . .

_I saw her, as beautiful as ever, and smiled. I got up, and jogged over to her, car, opening the door just as she reached for the handle. _

_"Thank you," she murmured softly. _

_We walked silently into the diner. We took a booth, her on one side me on the other. I stopped, and just stared at her as she looked through the menu. Trying to decide on something. I memorize her face. How her eyebrows crunch together as she reads, before making a disgusted face I nearly laugh at. _

_She glances up at me, and looks surprised. _

_I'm about to say something, when the waitress comes up to us. Talking about the specials, and a lot of crap I didn't listen to. _

_We both order, and when I turn back to her. Her face is blank of any emotions. And she stares right back at me. _

_ I arches her right eyebrow, "Are you done staring yet?"_

_I smirk, "I'll never be done." _

_She purses her lips slightly, and rolls her eyes. I chuckle, and her lip twitches in a fought smile. We're silent, before she just decides to be blunt. _

_"So have you decided that being a total ass isn't working for you yet?" I'm even surprised at her courage. A courage Bella could never have. _

_I let out a loud, surprised laugh, making her and a few people around us jump._

_"I'm working on not being an ass," I reply, still smiling. _

_She smiles brightly. A real smile she doesn't fight. And it seems to brighten my whole day._

_"So am I invited to the bonfire Friday?" She smirks, though I hear a slight hope in her voice. _

_I look down ashamed, remembering how I hurt her. _

_I nod before glancing at her hand once again, "I am sorry Emmie. I never meant to hurt you."_

_She sighs, like she's tired of the subject._

_"I know." She says softly. _

_My eyes immediately go to her face, utterly shocked that she's not pissed. I smile a little, "Has anyone ever told you your to nice?"_

_She should be pissed. I hurt her. She should be angry. _

_She seems to think for a second, before answering. _

_"Yes, probably the same amount of people who think you're an ass," She smiles playfully, before adding. _

_"Which is a lot by the way!"_

_"You're a mind reader now?" I smirk, humor and sarcasm drip from my words. _

_I finally realize hoe close we are. Leaned over with our arms touching, our faces inches apart. Our eyes locked. _

_"No you're just that much of an ass," She says smiling, seeming to study my features. _

_I watch her as her eyes travel over my face, seeming to do what I was doing earlier. _

_"Are you done staring yet?" I repeat her earlier words, my voice no longer sarcastic. Just . . slightly mocking. But not bad. She smiles, and makes her voice an octave deeper, in an extremely sexy voice. _

_"I'll never be done," _

_I laughed, and she inhaled slightly. I stopped laughing, happy that she did that for some odd reason. But also slighty confused. But I also found that really, really hot. My breathing picked up a little, fighting the urge to just . . .kiss her. _

_"Emmie-" I whisper, about to tell her that I liked her. A lot. About to kiss her. _

_But then, she walked through the door. _

_"Jake," she said softly, and I immediately broke contact. Staring at my angel. _

As I remember everything, I finally realize the pain in my chest when I looked away from her. The dejected, sad, rejected look on her face as she saw me smile brightly at Bella.

How she was nearly crying when she walked out of the diner.

It was then that I realized how she wasn't overreacting like I said.

Bella and I had talked for almost half an hour.

I had left her in the diner, _by herself._

I ignore everyone's side comments as they watch my screw ups.

I burst through the trees at Emmie's house, and trot over to her door.

I don't hear her inside. _She's gone. _

Other memories flash through my mind too.

The short, sweet kiss when we were at her house for the Romeo and Juliet essay. How she told me she still saw the kindness and happiness in me.

_'Romeo was a fool but he knew what he wanted. Figure it out Jake, for both our sakes.' _He words echo through my mind.

I remember going over to Bella's and kissing her. Thinking I chose her.

But then, after I kissed Bella. Emmie came to mind. I quickly find Emmie's scent, and notice it came through the window. _She snuck out. _I quickly follow it, and notice it mixes with the smell of gasoline and someone else. _Elisa. A car. _

I growl, and follow the scent.

_"Just so you know Jacob, she is obviously in love with her boyfriend. You're wasting your time, she's just using you," She spat angrily, glaring at Bella and I._

_I started to shake, angry. I heard Bella stepping back, scared._

_ "You don't know what you're talking about," I growled back. _

But she knew exactly what she was talking about.

_"Leave Jacob Black, you have done enough." Her friend Elisa, glared at me, before slamming the door in my face. _

I look up, and see that the car passes the border. I'm about to cross without permission, just to get to her, when Edward and the big one. . .Emmett I think . . . come in front of me.

I turn to Edward, and ask him, practically beg him, to let me pass. And then I show him why.

His face softens, and he nods, stepping to the side.

"Let them go Emmett." The big one makes a noise of annoyance, before stepping to the side.

_Them? _I glance back, and see the whole pack following me.

I roll my eyes, but ignore them. Knowing I have bigger problems.

I take off at a full sprint, going as fast as possible. The pack follows me silently, still watching my memories play out.

Emmie's text came to mind,

_There's nothing you can say that I want to hear Jacob. _

I growl, and speed up, pushing myself to my limit.

I remember watching her dance. Teaching the kids in her class.

_'Love is a strong word, they like me yes but love; children love many things, love for them comes and goes.'_

_'That was very profound.' I say in slight amusement. _

_'That's me." She says, her voice dripping with sarcasm. _

I finally reach where the scent cuts off, and I look up. To see a totally crashed house. Some remains of a party are there, with some people still drinking, the rest passed out.

Finally, Edwards voice comes to mind.

_I pity you both; with your own stubbornness you are going to hurt yourself and that girl. She doesn't deserve that and however much I dislike you Jacob, you don't deserve that either.'_

Please be okay. . .

* * *

_Sneak Peak For Chapter 10:_

_"Where. Is. She?" I growl, grabbing the boy in front of me's shirt, and pretty much lift him off the ground. _

_Sam's hand comes on my arm as a warning, but I don't stop glaring at the boy in front of me. I think his name's Jackie . . Jackle . . . J-J . . Jackson? Yeah Jackson. _

_"I-I-I I asked her where she was g-going." He slurs, still half drunk. _

_"And?" My grip on the front of his shirt tightening. _

_"S-she said that she needed to release. T-that she couldn't do this. Couldn't become drunk and end up sleeping with some random dude. S-she said she needed to dance." _

_I immediately drop him, and he lands on the floor with a loud thump._

_I spin around, and practically sprint out. _

_"So where is she?" Paul asks from behind me. _

_"At her studio." I say, before phasing. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Emmie POV_

"Emmie wait!" Elisa slurs behind me, but I rip open the door to my studio.

It slams behind me, and Mike at the front desks jumps awake.

"Emmie?" He asks confused.

I would be too if one of your dancers came storming in wearing slutty clothes smelling of alcohol at two in the morning. But I just wave to him, and storm passed. I see him shrug out of the corner of my eye. I storm down to my studio, utterly pissed. Not just at Jake, but at myself.

How stupid could I be to think alcohol was the answer?

How irrational was I?

I growl under my breath, and open my studio door, locking it behind me.

I figured out drinking wasn't the answer when I started to dirty dance with one of the Jock's from school. I was quite drunk, but sobered myself up enough to tell Elisa to 'drive me to my fucking studio.' And she did.

I throw my purse down on the wall, and walk over to my dressing room.

Coming out moments later in shorts, and a tank top. My hair pulled into a tight, high ponytail.

I quickly do my stretches, and I can already feel myself almost sober. Well, sober enough.

I hear Elisa slide down the door, and wait. She knows not to let anyone in. I'm in the zone. . . I need this.

She doesn't know what happened, but she knows it's something bad.

I finish my stretches and storm over to the closet; pulling out my boom box.

I put in my 'practice CD' and go to song two, 'With You In My Head' by UNKLE and The Black Angels _**(A/N: On My Profile)**_; blasting it on full volume.

I turn around, and as the words come on, I roll my hips; closing my eyes and letting myself lose.

* * *

_Jake POV_

The pack and I storm the house, waking a lot of people up. I can feel that she's not here, and I tell this to the pack.

"Then where is she?" Embry asks me worriedly.

"Dude! Party was yesterday!" A guy I recognize from school slurs from the couch, "Get outta my house!"

My eyes narrow and I head toward him while Paul mutters a 'that was easy.' I grab the boy, ignoring his protests, and drag him to the kitchen. The only part of the house not having people passed out in it.

I make him stand up, and he starts ranting.

"Dude, what the hell man! I know you're all buff and all but that doesn't mean you can come in _my house _and disrespect me-" I cut him off.

"I'm looking for Emmie Thorn, _where is she_?" I growl at him.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because it's important."

"Well I'm not telling." He huffs, crossing his arms like a child.

He seems to reconsider that as he looks at my face. My expression murderous, more wolf than man; my imprint isn't safe.

"Where. Is. She?" I growl, grabbing the boy in front of me's shirt, and pretty much lift him off the ground.

Sam's hand comes on my arm as a warning, but I don't stop glaring at the boy in front of me. I think his name's Jackie . . Jackle . . . J-J . . Jackson? Yeah Jackson.

"I-I-I I asked her where she was g-going." He slurs, still half drunk.

"And?" My grip on the front of his shirt tightening.

"S-she said that she needed to release. T-that she couldn't do this. Couldn't become drunk and end up sleeping with some random dude. S-she said she needed to dance."

I immediately drop him, and he lands on the floor with a loud thump.

I spin around, and practically sprint out.

"So where is she?" Paul asks from behind me.

"At her studio." I say, before phasing.

"Embry and I will go with him, Paul, you and the rest of the pack _clean this up _and make sure Forks police know about the _underage drinking going on here!_" Sam says the last part loud enough for everyone to hear, and I faintly register everyone moving, sobering up at the mention of cops.

I sprint to the studio, going so fast Embry and Paul fall behind, having to follow my scent.

It's minutes before the building comes into view.

I focus my hearing, and hear only three heartbeats inside. One a lot faster than the other two.

I phase back, and run to the door. _Emmie's defiantly here._ I think as I breath in, finding her scent fresh but tinted with alcohol.

I growl quietly, thinking of her to stop myself from shaking.

I open the door, and follow her scent, ignoring the man at the front desk as he protests. I follow the scent down two hallways, and turn a corner.

I hear music blasting behind the door, and Elisa sits in front of it.

Her eyes open to meet mine, and they buldge.

"No, no, no, no!" Se says frantically, standing up and pushing me back slightly.

I growl quietly. _She's keeping me away from my imprint!_

"Look loverboy, I would love for you to go in there," My growl cuts off, and I look down at her exhausted best friend. "But I can't let _anyone _in there right now. She's. . . in the zone . . . so to speak." he explains, stepping away from me and looking into the window on the door.

I recognize the song blasting through the walls, one of my favorites. 'With You I My Head' by UNKLE and The Black Angels.

I step up next to her, and look through the window. ANd my breathing hitches. . .

* * *

_Emmie POV_

I restart the song once it ends, and roll my hips in the beginning.

The words come on, and I move slowly, before speeding up. Moving in time with the music.

Then, the course comes on, and I move in time with the music.

Kicking, spinning, flipping.

I don't even really know what I'm doing, just working with the music, doing what feels right.

I'm letting myself loose.

The song ends, and the CD cuts off, only having two-tracks on it.

I lean over, my hands on my knee's, breathing heavily. I can barely feel the alcohol, but I can feel how my limbs shake. I feel like fucking jello.

I fall onto my butt, then my back.

I stretch out, trying to regain my breath.

I hear the creak of the door opening, and I turn my head, expecting to see Elisa.

But it's not her.

Elisa doesn't have dark skin with rippling muscles. A tattoo on her shoulder with short, spiky black hair. She's not 6'5 with a beautiful build. She doesn't have beautiful brown eyes and perfect lips. . .

She doesn't make my heart melt with one look or make my knees weak just looking into her eyes.

_No, that'd be weird. . . _

No.

Only one person can do that. . .

Jake.

_Jake,_ is _in_ my _studio_. . .

_Shit._


	11. Chapter 11

_Emmie POV_

We just stare at each other for the longest time. His dark brown orbs feeling like they are looking into my soul, spilling every secret. My eyes wide as they look at him. His body, which was slightly trembling, now is still. His breathing calmer and his eyes soft; full of relief. He doesn't wear a shirt, only ripped, worn, jean cut-offs that I connected to the fact that they phase, and their clothing doesn't come with them.

I'm confused at first, as to why he's here. How he's here.

A thousand questions float through my mind, but I can't seem to form any words.

"Emmie," He breathes my name, and for a second, I think it's going to be like some sort of romance novel.

He'll walk forward, a determined, loving look on his handsome face; and crouch down before my now sitting form. He'll pull me into a deep, heated kiss and sparks will fly around us; perfection. He'll confess his love for me, and I will him; and we'll face the challenges of our supernatural world together. . . forever. . .

But, that would never be realistic.

I'm not the kind of girl who will just fall into someones arms like that, especially if that someone ditched me at a diner for some whiney brat he fawns after like some sort of lovesick puppy.

The term makes me inwardly snort . . . he is a lovesick puppy. . . literally.

"Jacob," I say flatly, standing up and crossing my arms over my chest.

I make my face a mask, not giving away anything.

I can pretty much put the pieces together as to why he's here and how he found me. He takes a step toward me, and I recognize the look in his eyes; the adoration and love.

"What are you doing here?" I demand, trying to control my heaving breathing that's not all from the dancing.

"I-I needed to see you, make sure you were alright. I saw the party, and I thought . . ." He trails off, a slightly dangerous glint flashing in his eyes before they soften again. "I needed to tell you that I-"

"Stop." I cut him off, not wanting to hear it. "Did you listen to _anything_ I told you?"

"Yes, I did, and it's killing me to know I treated you like that, and you feel that way about me. A-And I can't stay away from you anymore Emmie, and I'm sorry it took you calling me an asshole, and telling me you hate me, to finally realize that."

"I-" I try to stop him again, but he just keeps going.

"I don't love Bella, and . . .I never really did after I saw you. I was so stuck on her, I didn't realize how much I was falling for you. I didn't realize that the pain of hearing Bella tell me that she wanted her blo-Edward; was absolutely _nothing _compared to when you told me you hated me." My eyes widen at his words, and I try to cut him off again; but the words seem to pour out of him.

"And when you weren't at your house, tonight, the panic I felt that something could hurt you and that you just. . . weren't there . . . was unimaginable. I finally realized, how much of an ass I'd been, and how you deserved _so much better _than the treatment I had given you. I'm so, so sorry, Emmie. I know that I'm a _wolf,_" he whispers the word so no one overhears, "and I'm sorry I just, sprung it on you like that. If you let me, I'll explain everything. And any questions you have will be answered truthfully and. . . I'll except that you don't want to be a part of it, if that's what you really want."

I don't even try to cut him off anymore, I'm shocked into silence.

"And if it's up to me, I'll spend forever trying to make it up to you. . . but if you don't want that. . .just tell me, honestly, and I'll leave you alone."

He's breathing heavily by the end of his rant, and he runs his hand through his hair; looking down at me anxiously, a child-like nervousness I've never seen in him before. I realize, with a sort of jolt, that his 'cocky-asshole' wall was broken down, and I'm finally seeing the real Jacob Black.

I'm acutely aware of our new-found closeness; our bodies inches away from each other, electricity seeming to snap around us, sending tingle's through my body.

"Jake. . .I-I. . ." _I don't know what to say . . ._

"Emmie, I love you, I do. Really." He says, honestly, but a hint of desperation and pleading in his deep voice. "And I'm begging you to just. . ._try_ . . . try to be with me . . . _Please_. I know I've lied to you, and stood you up, and been a complete ass. . . but _please_. . .I'll make it up to you, somehow. . _.please_ . . ."

_I can't say yes. . .I can't say yes. . . no, I can. . .Maybe. . ._

Should I tell him to take it slow?

_That's a good idea. . .maybe. . ._

I just don't wanna get hurt. . .but he's hurting . . .

_Take it slow sounds good. . ._

I go through his babbling in me head again, the desperation and hurt in his eyes as well as the love. I've wanted to be with Jake for a long time, but I just. . .snapped. . . earlier.

_You may have overreacted . . . _

Just a bit.

My whole being screams to forgive him, my heart beating a little faster in my chest at the thought of us being together; but a small part of my head, just a small, says make him work for it.

_Make him work for it. . ._

"I think we should take it slow, start off friends . . " I say hesitantly, looking into his pleading eyes.

Eyes which completely light up, as he grabs me, and spins me around. I squeal a little in surprise and shock; wobbling slightly as he sets me down; my equilibrium taking a couple of seconds to get back to normal.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," He repeats over and over, like a child that just got a new toy.

I can't help the small smile that comes onto my face.

I haven't forgiven him . . . but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try.


	12. Authors Note

Hey guys, sorry for the delay onmy updates, but my laptop completly blew up. Im sorry i havent updated in so long, but I cant do it from my phone, because, as you can see,its bad to do it from there. Im begging you to be patient, because I probably won't be able to update for a week or so, maybe more, maybe lesss. I love you guys,and hopfully ill be able to update soon :) Love you guys, TheFemaleLupus


End file.
